Twinluck
by jediclonecowgirl
Summary: They grew up in one of the darkest times of magical history. Their lives would never be the same again. Still...their spirits refused to die. From helping to save the stone to mastering the Deathly Hallows. The story, that goes beyond anything we've ever seen. The story of Sally and Samantha Joker.
1. Prologue: The end of the first war

_**A Word from the Author: **_The following fan fiction is based on jediclonecowgirl's project row of the diaries of Sally Amanda Joker and official ideas of the author. Some of the parts of the diaries will show up in this slightly changed or will follow up in an added project, that will have a connection to this one, but this project will not use the same language, as in Sally's diary to express her feelings. The following story contains realistic depictions of torture, including whipping and burning. Reader discretion is advised…

Hello everyone, it's jediclonecowgirl and I probably should stop talking the way I did just before, because I am getting on my own nerves at the moment…well…it probably summed everything up though…so have fun, with how it all started.

For some reason everyone, who passed by the old mansion on the outskirts of Appleby, called it the witch's house. Little did those people know, that the members of the family in the house, which the family called Joker Manor, were almost all wizards and witches. Amanda Joker was a proud mother and wife. She came from a family full of wizards and witches. In the wizarding world they were commonly referred to as purebloods. Amanda's family did not make a really big deal out of it though. To them it never mattered, if a wizard or witch came from a pure-blooded family, or had muggle parents, as non-magical people were called in the wizarding world, and they raised Amanda and her little sister Alyssa to think that way too. Alyssa was Amanda's little sister…Amanda was the organized and responsible one, while Alyssa was more reckless. The sisters couldn't be more different, but Amanda held her dear. Robert Joker was the only one, who wasn't a wizard. Amanda and her entire family had always believed in the fact, that marriage was about love and not about being a wizard or a muggle. He was a solider in the British army these days, but he was pretty okay with the fact, that his wife was magical and their children were likely to be too. Amanda and Robert had four children and in their eyes there had never been more perfect kids. Their eldest son was named Jack. He was nine years old. He had soon found out about his responsibilities of being the oldest and got it into his head, that he had to protect his three younger siblings from all harm of the world. Of course you usually couldn't take things this serious from a nine-year-old, but Jack really thought of it as a task, that he had. Then there were the twins Sally and Samantha Joker. Even though they were only one year old, they already seemed to understand each other perfectly. People might've thought, that there wasn't that much to understand, when you were one year old, but Sally and Samantha had always been extraordinary witches. The youngest son was Roland Joker. He was not even one year old. He of course didn't show any special interests or abilities yet. The thing about the siblings was, that they had all been born into a war. The darkest wizard of his time was on the height of his power, with large numbers of wizards and witches at his command. He was referred to as Lord Voldemort, but only by the brave people, which were mostly people, who were still resisting him. Voldemort and his followers believed in the purity of wizard blood and wanted wizards with muggle parents wiped off the face of the earth, as much as muggles. There were many other reasons for Voldemort's power-grab, but no wizard or witch really knew them all. Not even his closest followers. The Joker family was still resisting though, along with other families, like the Tonks family, the Wood family, or the Potter family. One evening, the Halloween evening of this year to make it clear, Alyssa had gone off to work and Robert was on a mission to Afghanistan, Amanada was watching her children. Jack was playing a clapping game with Sally, while Samantha played with a giant toy dragon. Roland had not woken up yet, but that wasn't unusual. With a sad smile Amanda eyed her kids. They looked so innocent. Opposite to that, the war and the worry about her husband was taking its toll on her. Suddenly she heared a knock at the door. She instinctively reached for her wand, which she kept always near.

"Jack, take your sisters upstairs!", she hissed to her nine-year-old son.

Normally boys this age would've asked questions about, what was going on, but Jack had gotten the message and picked Sally up in his arms and then reached down to pick up Samantha. The boy then skipped upstairs and locked himself up in the room of the youngest of the siblings with his sisters. Meanwhile Amanda moved to the door so quietly, that she couldn't hear her own steps. She barely managed to move her arm up, so she could open the door.

"Who's there?", she whispered.

"Kingsley Shacklebolt.", a deep and calming voice said.

Amanda managed to open the door and revealed a dark-skinned wizard. Amanda knew him through her sister, who was working with him at the Auror central at the ministry of magic.

"What do I owe this pleasure to?", Amanda asked and smiled at Kingsley.

Amanda saw, that he had come bearing good news, since he had the closest thing to a smile on his face, that could be called a smile, when you dealed with Kingsley.

"It's over….", Kingsley whispered.

"What?", Amanda asked, not quite sure, what he meant.

"Alyssa already knows and she is on her way back. The war is over Amanda! Voldemort's gone!", Kingsley said.

Amanda didn't notice anything properly at the moment. She didn't notice how Jack was awkwardly walking down the stairs, with Sally and Samantha up in his arms. Didn't notice how fireworks were going off further away, because of a victory party and didn't notice how her youngest son was awoken by it and started crying. All she did was hug the taller wizard…the relief and happiness, that she got from the news spoke outta it.

"There are also some bad news, that I have to report Amanda…", Kingsley sighed sadly, as Amanda pulled away.

"What? Did something happen to…", Amanda began, but Kingsley cut her off.

"I do not think, that this should be discussed in front of your children.", Kingsley almost whispered.

"I can stand this mom…I'm a big boy…and the twins are too young to even get all this.", Jack suddenly said, what was strange, because Jack had always been awkward around Kingsley.

"Fine young man, but first I'll have to take care of your brother.", Amanda said.

After taking care of Roland and getting the baby back to sleep, Amanda, Kingsley and Jack sat down on the couch of the big living room of Joker Manor near the fireplace. Sally and Samantha sat on the floor. So Kingsley spoke about everything he could sum up. How Voldemort went to the Potter family, apparently on the clue of James Potter's best friend Sirius Black, how they had captured him and sent him to the Wizard Prison of Azkaban, how the Potter's son Harry had survived the killing curse of Voldemort, with nobody to figure out why and how he was sent to live with his muggle relatives.

"At least he has someone left…", Jack whispered, but he kept his voice down so much, that Kingsley and Amanda didn't hear him. Amanda was crying quietly.

"Sorry Kingsley, but I knew James and Lily…James was always such a good listener…and Lily…she was so kind.", Amanda sobbed.

"Their son will be famous…every child in our world will know his name.", Kingsley whispered and then looked down at the twins.

A hush had even fallen over the infants. They were only sitting on the floor and staring into the fireplace, not even making a little sound.

"He will probably even start school at the same year as your daughters.", Kingsley added.

Amanda pretended not to have heared Kingsley. She was too shocked about James and Lily Potter. It seemed like only yesterday, they had spoken to each other and now from one day to the next they were supposed to be gone. Somehow around that time Amanda pushed the thoughts away though, because her sister began to host a victory celebration of her own, as soon as she got to Joker Manor. A few nights later, as Amanda had put her girls to bed, she looked down at them and thought about Kingsley's words and the story about the boy-who-lived. No wizard or witch, who stood in Voldemorts way had ever survived and now he hadn't managed to kill a small child, with no extraordinary magical talent? It didn't make much sense to her. She had always been the most sceptical person in the Joker family, but were those doubts she had actually rightful? Amanda pushed the thoughts away and leaned down to kiss her girls goodnight.

_**Ending Word: **_Well…this was the first chapter and the start of everything. Sounds sentimental I know, but hey…it's true isn't it? This will be a bigger project, already, because of the fact, that I will put every year in here from one to seven and every year will get a proper prologue and epilogue. Well…I hope, that you'll leave some reviews behind. Now all I have left to say is bye, bye and _**mischief managed.**_


	2. Ten years later

_**A Word from the Author: **_Hello everyone, this is jediclonecowgirl, with the second chapter of "Twin-Luck". Well…what to say 'bout this, without spoiling everything? Nothing I guess…let us begin with the chapter.

Ten years after this occasion, you could barely see anything of the fact, that Joker Manor had practically been a war base. There were magical photos, in which the people moved, and muggle photos, in which the people were completely still, all over the house. This could say a lot given the fact, that Joker Manor was big. Photos of Robert Joker, who was now working at a security company, when he had been a solider. A young man with maroon hair in a crew cut and brown eyes. He was a bit older now and his hair had grown again. Photos of his wedding with his wife Amanda. Alyssa was in quite a few of them too. She had been her sister's maid of honour. Photos of the four siblings. Photos of Jack Joker on a toy broomstick, with a toy dragon clutched in his arms, taking his first ride on a real broomstick, teaching his sisters how to fly a on a real broomstick and a picture of all the four Joker siblings sleeping together in Jack's bed, the oldest with the younger ones in his arms. Photos of the Joker twins Sally and Samantha taking a bath in the sink of the kitchen of Joker Manor, posing in front of a muggle theatre wearing identical pretty dresses, with their arms enterwined, playing in the dirt, after rain, flying with their brothers, teaching their younger brother Roland how to fly on a broom, reading muggle novels and one photo of them lying on floats in a muggle swimming pool. Photos of Roland Joker watching a show on the muggle television Robert Joker had bought, reading a muggle book about the British army, playing with his toy wand and getting thrown into the mud by his older sisters. The most important pictures were the pictures of the time of Amanda, Alyssa and Jack at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. At the age of eleven every witch of wizard would go there for seven years. In your fifth year, you took your O.W.L's and the sixth and seventh year was all about your N.E.W.T's. Both were really important for the future of a young wizard or witch, which was the reason, you had to make decisions about careers so early. Later they'd look on your results in both O.W.L's and N.E.W.T's. There were four houses at Hogwarts. Gryffindor for the brave, Hufflepuff for the kind, Ravenclaw for the smart, and Slytherin, for the cunning. The Joker family was a Ravenclaw family. Until now the only one to break tradition had been Alyssa Joker, with going to Hufflepuff. Alyssa had been working as an Auror for the Ministry of Magic ever since she had left school. She had always been reckless and an Auror was living a dangerous life. Amanda was an employee at the Ministry too, but she was not an Auror. She was doing office work in the Department of Magical Sports and Games. People said, that she was likely to become vice head of the department. Jack was working as a curse breaker for Gringotts, the wizarding bank, what was the reason, that he was rarely home nowadays. He was travelling often. Sally, Samantha and Roland weren't even going to Hogwarts yet, but for the twins the time to leave would come soon, because this spring, at the end of may, they turned eleven. At this moment they were sleeping, but they weren't going to be asleep for much longer. The sun was shining into their room and stinging right into their eyes.

"Go 'way.", Sally muttered in her sleep.

The twins never had been morning persons. They liked to sleep as long as they could. Sometimes their father literally had to drag them outta bed. He did it by grabbing them and tossing them over their shoulders and it was not easy for them to fight themselves out. Today, like almost always, Samantha got up first. It took a few more minutes, before Sally woke up too.

"Mornin' Sally.", Samantha said.

"Mornin' Sammie.", Sally replied.

All they did was comb their long dark brown hair, which they had gotten from their mother, a bit, before they went down to have breakfast. Mostly the Joker children resembled their mother in looks. Only Jack's brown eyes came from his father. Roland even resembled their mother completely in character. As the twins arrived the rest of the family was already around the kitchen table. Amanda and Alyssa, Jack, who was on leave, Robert, who had the day off, and Roland.

"Morning.", the twins said in unision and then began to make themselves some toast.

It was a normal morning at Joker Manor, but suddenly an owl flew through the open window of the kitchen. Jack got up from his chair and untied the letters, that the owl had been carrying. Suddenly a broad smile crept across his face. Sally didn't know why. Maybe her brother had received letters from his former Hogwarts friends, or maybe he had even found a girlfriend at Gringotts. He looked up from the letters, the smile still plastered across his face. He walked over to his sisters and handed them the letters. As Sally got one, she almost had a heart-attack. This couldn't be could it? But as she examined the letter, she knew, that it just had happened and opened it with trembling fingers. It was her Hogwarts acceptance letter! She was not dreaming this up!

"We're pleased to inform you, that you've been accepted to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry!", Samantha read out, before screaming in happiness and throwing her arms around Sally.

Sally hugged her twin back at once. They were dancing around the kitchen with their arms around each other. They would really go to Hogwarts together.

"There, there my young witches…I am sure, that they wouldn't approve of you not eating your breakfast there.", Robert said.

The twins stopped in their happy-dance and sat back down to eat. Roland seemed unhappy. He had always been the complete opposite to his sisters, but the way he acted was understandable. He was only one year younger, then Sally and Samantha, so he would also be attending Hogwarts next year, but the jealousy was visible in his eyes. He was jealous, that he couldn't come with his sisters straightaway. For the rest of the day Sally could see, that her little brother was mad. Alyssa had been spending hours trying to tell him, that he still had something to look foreward to and, that he should be happy, since that was the case. Roland wasn't though and Sally could see it. This afternoon she managed to persuade Roland to play Quidditch with her, Samantha and Jack. Quidditch was the most popular sport in the magical world. Three balls, seven players and it was all played on flying brooms. The four Joker siblings all liked it and played much, when the weather was nice. It was almost too simple. It only had only taken a game of Quidditch for the siblings to make up. Later, when Jack and Roland were playing one on one and Samantha had gone off to her father, Amanda and Sally were talking about her going to Hogwarts, including something special: Sally had gotten a diary from her father for her eleventh birthday. Sally just wasn't the person for this kind of stuff though.

"Sally…you have one hell of a time ahead of you…you will want to write that down…or at least give it a try.", Amanda said.

"Alright…I will mum…", Sally replied.

Sally walked up to the room she shared with her twin and sat down at her desk. She scrambled out her diary. It looked a bit girlish, with the pink colour of the cover and all the red hearts allover it. She had no idea, why her father believed, that she had to write a diary. She had never been meaning to write a word in this diary, but she had promised her mother to give it a try…and who knew? Maybe it even could be fun. Sally reached for the quill and the ink glass, that she always used, when she and Samantha were tought by their parents. They had never gone to a muggle school, like their father. They all were home schooled. Sally opened the diary, dipped her quill in the ink glass and began to write.

** OOOOOOOOO**

Samantha walked into the room, that she shared with Sally. She was quite surprised, as she saw her twin writing in the diary she had gotten from their father at their birthday. Samantha grinned and jumped onto her bed.

"Thought you never wanted to write a word in this diary.", Samantha murmured.

"Changed my mind.", Sally replied and continued scribbling into the diary in her messy scrawl.

"Sally…did you believe, what Jack said?", Samantha asked then.

"What?", Sally asked, without turning around to look at her twin.

"That we were cut out for being Gryffindors.", Samantha replied.

Sally merely shrugged and kept writing. At dinner Samantha and Sally went down again. Sometimes the four siblings liked to push their mother's limits by stalling to come, but the twins weren't in the mood today. The day had gone over so well, so the last ting they needed was a fight with their mother. They were the last ones to arrive for dinner, but nobody minded.

"Sal, Sam I could take you to Diagon Alley tomorrow, would you like that girls?", Jack asked.

The girls smiled and nodded simultaneously. Diagon Alley was in London behind a small pub called the _"Leaky Cauldron"_ and the meeting point to go shopping for wizards and witches. Samantha was looking foreward to Hogwarts already.

"I hope, that you will really declare yourselves to your classes…I was the best of the year back in the day.", Amanda started to brag.

"Still she never managed to be made a prefect.", Alyssa, who had been a prefect in her Hogwarts days, backfired.

"Don't even start to give them this speech mum. I wasn't the best of my year either and I also became something neat…and by the way…let the girls socialize a bit too. They can't spend the entire day being coped up in the library, like you were.", Jack said.

"They won't even have to live up to your reputation, because they have the best chances to get sorted into Gryffindor.", Jack added.

"How exactly are we going to be sorted?", Sally asked then.

"You'll find out soon enough.", Jack said and ruffled the hair of his sisters.

This conversation had been likely to happen. After all their family had achieved the twins of course had a lot to live up to. Amanda had always been a great duelist and had leaded Ravenclaw to victory in a Dueling Competition, that had been hosted between the students, Alyssa had been made a prefect and Jack had been Ravenclaw Quidditch captain in his days.

"Oh joy…", Samantha mumbled.

"You can say that again.", Sally replied.

** OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

This night Sally was still lying awake and scribbled in her diary.

…_since Roland always says, that we could make the Quidditch team of our house one day. If we don't get ourselves expelled in our first year, but why should that happen?_

It had been their mother, who had always said, that everything could be good, if they didn't get themselves expelled in their first year, since they were so hard to handle. Sally had to admit, that it was true…well not entirely. People could already see, that they were mad, when they were, from three meteres afar and they had a thing for annoying people, with little pranks, but that was all. Sometimes they would take it too far and pay dearly for it, but that had always been a rarity. No matter to hide the fact, that there had been students, who liked to prank people at Hogwarts before.

"If they were really that hard about pranking at Hogwarts, then probably some of the people, who went to school with mum and aunt Alyssa would've gotten themselves expelled quicker, then they could look.", Sally murmured to Samantha, as she placed her diary on the beside table.

"Yeah…maybe…aren't you nervous?", Samantha asked.

"Why should I be?", Sally replied.

Samantha did not awnser her sister's question. Sally sighed and turned over in her bed. Sometimes her sister really could be a big mystery. They didn't keep any secrets from the other. Maybe she had just wanted to know if Sally was nervous though and Sally had responded properly. She never got nervous.

"Only mum gets nervous, doesn't she?", Sally asked then, turning over so she could look at her sister.

"She'll probably make a fuss, when she'll have to send us off.", Samantha said then and turned to look at Sally as well.

"Have you got all your books Sally?", Sally said then, imitating their mother's voice.

"Take care of you sister Samantha.", Samantha joined in her sister's imitation.

"And stay outta trouble, I do not need any owls from Hogwarts, telling me, that you jinxed the uniforms of students to turn pink, or anything like it.", the sister then said in unision, before bursting out in laughter.

"Yeah…that's how she acted, when she sent Jack off. Remember?", Sally asked.

"I do. You busted into tears, when he wanted to hug you goodbye.", Samantha replied and giggled.

"Did not!", Sally growled.

"Did too!", Samantha fired back.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

Apperantly the twins had pushed their father's limit, with their bickering. Their mother had already told them to sleep twice and not to blow up their room.

"QUIET DOWN NOW AND SLEEP OR I WILL PUT YOU ON THE FLOOR FOR THE NIGHT!", Robert roared in his ex-solider voice.

"Good night!", the twins said to each other quickly, before pulling their blankets over their heads.

_**Ending Word: **_Well…this was the second chapter of this project. Seems all pretty carefree doesn't it? Well…it's the same way in the books after all. I hope, that you'll leave some reviews behind and now all I have left to say is bye, bye and _**mischief managed.**_


	3. We're together and only that counts

_**A Word from the Author: **_Hello everyone, it's jediclonecowgirl, with a new chapter of "Twin-Luck". I just felt, like I had to give you something, since I have been quite inactive lately. Week hasn't been behaving too kindly on me once again…it has been full of exams and stuff…I've been so looking foreward to do some writing so here you go…

Samantha pulled a purple t-shirt over her head and then watched Sally tie the laces of her grey trainers. Today Jack would take them both to Diagon Alley. Samantha couldn't help, but look foreward to it. They would finally go to Hogwarts. They would make new friends. They would finally learn magic and especially to control it, since some of the stuff at Joker Manor was already wearing out from the many repairing spells, that their mother had to cast on it. They had broken many things at Joker Manor with their accidental magic. It was a deal with magical children, that they sometimes did magic, when they were upset or angry and with the twins it was twice the damage for their poor mother. Broken furniture, fights, because of broken toys between the siblings, kitchen fires and one or two bathroom floods.

"Girls, if you really want to get to Diagon Alley, before the butt crack of dawn, I suggest, that you move your little butts down here at once!", Jack almost bellowed from downstairs.

Samantha tossed away the hairbrush, she had been working on her hair with and Sally swiftly grabbed a thin muggle jacket and tied it around her waist.

"Race you!", Samantha said and raced outta the room.

She could hear her sister set off in pursiut. The twins giggled, as they arrived at the living room, where Jack was waiting for them, shaking his head.

"You girls better save the energy, if you do not want to pass out, as soon as we get to Diagon Alley.", Jack chuckled and held out his hands for the twins to take.

The twins hesitantly took them. They knew, what this was leading to though. Side-along apparation. Jack had done it before and the twins hated it. It felt, like they were being squeezed through a gigantic muggle tube slide. They could feel it, as Jack apparated them to the small pub called "The Leaky Cauldron".

"I hate apparation.", Sally growled.

"Likewise…", Samantha replied.

Jack acted, like he hadn't heared them and walked over to the bar, where the owner of the bar was working. Sally and Samantha had never given it much thought before.

"My sisters start this year.", Jack said.

"Alright follow me.", the owner said.

He led them outta the pub and to a gigantic brick wall, but as he pulled his wand out, Jack stopped him.

"I'll manage.", he said.

The owner of the pub went back in and Jack pulled out his own wand and tapped the bricks in a certain combination. The twins had been to Diagon Alley so often, that they already had it memorized. They weren't likely to change the combination anytime soon after all. The brick wall opened after a few seconds and granted them a look on Diagon Alley. The three went through. The twins had been to Diagon Alley quite often already, but the place managed to amaze them over and over again. After a visit to Gringotts, where Jack took money from their family vault (Every member of the Joker family also had his own vault, but other members never were able to acess those.), they set off shopping. Well…more likely Sally and Samantha with Jack as their guard, since they were skipping and squealing.

"Where first?", Jack asked.

After the twins didn't say anything for a few minutes, Jack decided to take the lead and they were of to Madam Malkin's robe shop. After forcing the twins to stop squealing, they all walked in. Samantha sighed. Sometimes her brother really could be a cockblock. As soon as they had walked in the shop, one of the witches working there went straight for them.

"Hello…Hogwarts I persume.", she said.

"Yeah…my sisters' first year.", Jack said.

"Good! Follow me please.", the witch said.

After a few minutes Sally and Samantha were sorted with everything they needed. From white blouses and black robes over skirts, winter robes and socks to scarves and black ties. Jack paid and the three siblings left. It went on like this the entire day. Their school books, potion supplies, cauldrons, telescopes, trunks, parchment, quills and scales. After this they stopped at Eeylops Owl Emporium, where Jack wanted to buy owls for his sisters. It was awfully dark in there, but they could still see the owls quite well. Jack had an owl named Nixie, who had been by his side, since his third year at Hogwarts. Samantha got a black owl with white dots plastered across its feathers. She named it Horizon. Sally got a light brown owl, that seemed a bit too gleeful for its own good. She seemed to like it though and named it Caramel.

"Okay…", Jack said, as they had left the shop. "All we have left to buy now are your wands."

"For that we'll have to go to Ollivander's. People say, that he makes the best wands in all of Britain.", he added.

The twins followed their brother through Diagon Alley, trying hard to keep up with him. They were as close as twins could be, but they knew, that they couldn't really depend on each other, when it came to getting lost at Diagon Alley. They counted themselves lucky, when they found they way from "Florean Fortescues Ice cream Parlor" to Madam Malkin's without getting lost. They arrived at Ollivander's quite soon though and walked into the shop. It looked quite dull in there to Samantha. Dusty shelves, that went up to the celling, windows clotted with dust and there was not much light.

"Good day.", a gentle voice suddenly said.

An older looking man with silvery eyes walked into their line of vision. Apperantly this was Mr. Ollivander. His look rested on the twins and Samantha wished instantly, that he would blink at least once, since the constant stare of Mr. Ollivander made her feel slightly uncomfortable.

"Hello.", the twins whispered in unision.

"Ah yes…I knew you would come sooner or later. Sally and Samantha Joker. It seems like only yesterday to me, that your mother and your aunt walked in here to buy their first wands.", Mr. Ollivander said.

"But that was probably more then twenty years ago…", Sally whispered awestruck.

"I remember every wand I ever sold. I made your mother's wand, when I was about your age. 12 inches, apple tree wood and hair of a Veela as a core. The thought of ever selling it didn't strike me over the years. Then there was your aunt. 9 inches, ash and a unicorn hair core.", he said, before Jack caught his eye, like their brother had just entered the shop.

"Jack Joker…11 and a half inches, pear and unicorn hair.", Ollivander said.

Jack nodded and then, without anything else said, Ollivander motioned for the twins to come foreward and handed them two wands.

"9 inches, apple and a Phoenix feather core and 10 inches, palm tree and unicorn hair.", Ollivander said.

"Give them a wave.", Ollivander said, after the twins had done nothing for a few minutes.

Samantha and Sally gave the wands a wave, resulting in one of the windows getting broken. The twins gasped simultaneously.

"S-sorry.", Samantha stuttered out.

"Not to worry. This is not the first time something like this happened.", Ollivander said and took the wands.

Then he handed them two other wands, but as the twins waved them, one of the walls almost exploded completely. The twins handed the wands back to Ollivander quickly, before any more damage could be done. This went on for a few minutes, until Ollivander handed them two new wands. As the girl wrapped their fingers around the wands, sparks began to emerge from the tips. It looked like fireworks. From and unknown source wind began to blow the girls hair. 7 inches, cherry and dragon heart string for Sally, 7 and a half inches, Acorn wood and a Phoenix feather core for Samantha.

"These are the ones for you.", Ollivander said, with a nod.

For a few seconds his look rested on Sally. Samantha could see, that her twin was not really comfortable with this.

"It's a bit curious, that you got this wand, when it's brother was used for really horrible kinds of magic.", Ollivander finally said.

Samantha saw her twin open his mouth to ask, whose wand this particular wand was, but Jack had been quicker. After he had paid for the wands of his sisters, he had asked them, if they wanted to go to Florean Fortescue's to have some ice-cream. The twins of course said yes. Soon the three siblings were sitting in front of the place, having some big portions of ice-cream with chocolate sauce on it.

"Girls…I've been meaning to tell you something.", Jack suddenly said.

Samantha looked up and also Sally forgot her ice-cream. Jack had captured their attention.

"What?", they asked in unision.

"I've been meaning to tell you this for a long time, but mum forbid me to do so…she said, that you weren't old enough to hear this and I would probably traumatize you with telling you this. I've been thinking, when would be a perfect time to bring this up…figured now is as good as any.", Jack whispered.

Samantha didn't really like the expression on her brother's face. It was an expression, that he had never used over the years, as far as she could remember.

"It was a long time ago, when you were only one. Roland was just a baby and I was like nine. There was this really bad wizard on a power grab. It was a war to make it clear. Most people called him You-know-who or He-who-must-not-be-named. Our family openly defied him. Mum and aunt Alysaa were resistance fighters back in the day. Well…he had this simple deal, with people, who rebelled against him. Who defied him had to die. The same way with the Potters.", Jack whispered, staring onto his ice cream.

"The Potters?", Sally repeated.

"Yes…James, Lily and Harry Potter. Voldemort went for them. James and Lily Potter died by his killing curse, but their one-year-old son Harry survived this mess. Ever since then, he has been called The-boy-who-lived.", Jack said and then pushed a spoonful of ice-cream into his mouth.

A hush had fallen over Samantha. Over the years she had often heared stuff about the famous Harry Potter, but she had never managed to put two and two together. The stuff she had heared had been rough pieces, she barely had managed to get anything clear outta them and she had been too young to understand all this after all. Apperantly she and Sally had only been one year old, as the war had ended. Jack had been nine years old and Roland had just been a baby. Sally looked like, she was pondering.

"So…this happened, when we were one…and he was only one himself…and he was born at the end of July…he should be in our year.", Sally said and flashed a grin into her twin's direction.

Samantha managed to return the grin of her sister, even though she didn't feel much like grinning. Of course it would be quite exciting to attend Hogwarts with a celebrity, but how should she treat this boy? He probably would deem her weird, if she would start asking questions about that faithful night…it wasn't like she planned to do this though…that could be counted quite tactless by him. He had lost his parents that night after all. Sally had to notice that of course. She gave Samantha a worried smile, but Samantha quickly brushed it off. Samantha didn't want Sally to make a fuss after all.

_** TWINLUCK**_

Sally gently shut her trunk and sat down on her bed. This was it. Tomorrow they would pass through the barrier of Plattform nine-and-three-quarters for the first time, board the infamous Hogwarts Express and then their first journey to Hogwarts would begin.

"And? Excited?", Samantha, who was reading a muggle comic, asked.

"Yeah…you?", Sally asked back.

"Likewise.", Samantha replied.

"Girls! Dinner!", Amanda yelled from downstairs.

Sally and Samantha made their way down the stairs. Their mother had cooked their favourite meal: Chicken and fries. Allover dinner the girls barely spoke about anything else, but Hogwarts: In what house they wanted to be in, the classes, Quidditch and so much more. Roland was still mad. As the twins and Jack had gotten back from Diagon Alley, Roland had asked Jack to shrink him, so he could hide in Sally's or Samantha's trunk, but Jack had denied it laughing. Sally had heared everything and had found it silly too.

"Only this year and then you'll go too.", Jack said.

"One year…I wanna go now…", Roland said with a hint of disappointment in his voice.

"Girls…", Amanda suddenly said. "When it comes to houses…have you ever considered being split up? That you won't be together in one house?"

"Mum…that shouldn't even be an option.", Sally said.

She couldn't believe, that her own mother was even getting thoughts like that. Samantha and her were together since birth and the Sorting wasn't about to change that.

"It is an option Sally. In my fifth year twins WERE separated! One girl went to Hufflepuff and the other one went to Ravenclaw.", Amanda whispered.

"Mum…this might have been an option with some twins, but Sally and Samantha are too much alike to ever be separated.", Jack said.

"I think so too Amanda…and you shouldn't have said that right now. Your daughters have been looking foreward to this, since they turned eleven. It was not a good time to mention that, since you probably managed to mock up the happiest day of their lives.", Alyssa said.

"I can't believe, that I am just saying this, but I am with Jack and Alyssa. I might not understand much of your world, but Jack once said, that twins are more likely to be together, then to be pulled apart at the Sorting.", Robert said.

"Don't let that get to you girls. It's unlikely that you are pulled apart…you are too much…one and the same for it.", Jack said.

"Don't worry about us being separated mum. Some Sorting can not pull us apart", Samantha said and grinned.

Sometimes her own twin was a mystery to Sally. The rolls of who was which kind of sister always seemed to switch between them. Sometimes Sally was the more confident one, who was almost always acting on pure instinct, while Samantha was the quiet and reasonable one and some other times it was the other way around. Samantha had said it before, that they weren't about to be pulled apart. There was one thing Sally had always been different from her twin: She was always the more emotional one and it was more likely to see her cry, then Samantha.

** TWINLUCK**

_We are looking foreward to our first year so much, that we can't sleep. The rest of our family has gone to bed long ago and they are probably sleeping already! Aw man! I wish I weren't so nervous about fitting in with housemates, classes and all that._

_Sally_

Sally snapped her diary shut again. There was no point in denying it anymore. She really was nervous. She was nervous about, what awaited her and Samantha at Hogwarts. It was like a big adventure, if you really could put it that way.

"I'll admit it. I'm nervous…totally!", Sally sighed, as she put her diary on her beside table.

"Oh…so I ain't the only one eh?", Samantha asked, as she let herself fall onto her pillow.

"You sound like Jack, when he comes back from his pub nights.", Sally said.

"Sorry…", Samantha sighed.

"What house do you want to be in?", Sally asked, after a moment of silence.

" 'm fine with every house, as long as it isn't Slytherin…", Samantha murmured.

"Likewise…we would be sent to hospital wing in a matchbox…or a coffin.", Sally said.

"Sammie?", she asked, after a moment of silence and sat up.

"Yeah?", Samantha asked back.

"Do you really think Jack was right, when he said, that we won't be separated?", Sally asked.

Samantha slipped out of her bed, sat down on Sally's matress and took her sister's hands into her own.

"I can only repeat, what I said at dinner: We are the Joker twins and nothing can break us apart…not death, not the devil, not school and certainly not the Sorting. Okay?", Samantha whispered.

"Uh-huh…", Sally whispered.

"Tomorrow at this time, we'll sleep into our dormitory at Hogwarts. We will make lots of new friends, learn magic, but most importantly, we'll be together and fall asleep, while seeing the other in the room.", Samantha said.

"Alright…", Sally whispered, before she hugged her sister so fiercely, that they looked like Siamese twins, who were grown together for a lifetime. Still…after a few minutes Samantha slipped back into her own bed.

Sally layed back down. Her sister was right. What was there to worry about? Tomorrow would be the big day. Tomorrow they would be off to Hogwarts. Tomorrow they would do their first step to independence, but they would still be together and this was the most important thing.

_**Ending Word: **_Well…this was the third chapter. The next time Harry, Ron and Hermione will make their first appearance…and…well…what else to say without spoiling the fun? Nothing I guess…I hope you liked this chapter and I hope, that you'll leave some reviews behind. Now all I have left to say is bye, bye and _**mischief managed.**_


End file.
